


bloody scissors

by CRYPT1D5



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYPT1D5/pseuds/CRYPT1D5
Summary: “Br’aad? W-What happened?! Why did you do this to yourself?” It was Sylnan, and he didn’t look happy, just a mix of horrified and tired. Ever since they arrived at the orphanage, Sylnan always were a mix of those two things.
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	bloody scissors

**Author's Note:**

> The headcanon was originally made by Felix/@Hugboz, I just wanted to write something for it bc its interesting!!!

_ Br’aad looked at himself in the mirror, glaring at his ears. Voices from the other boy’s at the orphanage rang in his ears, _

_ “Hey, elf-boy!” _

_ “You’re such a freak.” _

_ “Hey, everyone, look at the elf! _

_ “What an abomination you are.” _

_ Ever since Br’aad and Sylnan arrived at the orphanage, they had been bullied because of their ears, and Br’aad was sick of it. He couldn’t understand how Sylnan was so calm about it, how he hadn’t seemed to pay any mind to it. _

_ Br’aad braced himself on the bathroom counter, eyeing the pair of scissors that sat on it. Surely...it wouldn’t be hard to just simply cut the ends off, right? Sure, people would notice, but it’s for a good cause. _

_ Taking the scissors in his hand, Br’aad tucked a part of his hair behind his right ear, concentrating. _

_ “Just a little snip…” Br’aad whispered to himself, “and then I’ll finally be normal…” _

**_Snip!_ **

_ Br’aad frowned, ignoring the pain that had shot to his ear.  _

_ ‘Why didn’t it cut through?’ _

_ Readjusting his hold on the scissors, Br’aad took a deep breath and tried again. _

**_Snip! Snip!_ **

_ After a moment of unsuccessfulness, Br’aad drew the scissors away, holding a hand up to his bloody ear, where the scissor may not have cut all the way through, but it did leave jagged gashes where blood was seeping out from.  _

_ Ignoring the intense pain, the boy shakily lifted the scissors to his left ear, breathing heavily as jealousy clouded his head. _

_ 'I wanna be normal I don’t wanna be a freak I wanna be like the other boys their ears are perfectly normal why couldn’t I be like them what’s wrong with me-' _

**_Snip! Snip! Snip! Snip! Snip! Snip!_ **

_  
  
_

_ “Br’aad?!” _

_ The boy felt someone grab his wrist and pull him off the counter. Br’aad noticed how much blood seemed to be everywhere, _

_ “Br’aad? W-What happened?! Why did you do this to yourself?” It was Sylnan, and he didn’t look happy, just a mix of horrified and tired. Ever since they arrived at the orphanage, Sylnan always was a mix of those two things. _

_ “Hello? Br’aad? Br’aad! _

“Br’aad? Br’aad!”

The man in question jumped, looking around,

“Huh? What? What’s up?” Br’aad looked toward Taxi, who was looking at him worried,

“Are...you alri-”

“Psh I’m fine!” Br’aad waved the Tabaxi off, then looked back towards him, “I-uh, did space out for a moment there. What were you saying?”

Taxi smiled softly, a bit concerned, then said, “I only asked how you got those scars on your ears? You’ve never mentioned them before, I think,”

Br’aad froze up, and he didn’t know if it were because of the question, or because at that very moment, he could feel Sylnan’s gaze on the back of his head.

“W-Well...I don’t exactly remember, but I guess that’s what being brave and uh..strong would do to ya’!”

By now Br’aad could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and he smiled to Taxi, who looked at him blankly.

_ ‘Please drop it please drop it please drop it-’ _

“Oh! Okay!” Taxi exclaimed, smiling again, “I bet whatever it was, It was adventurous, huh?”

“Yep! I didn’t even feel it!” Br’aad boasted, crossing his arm, a smirk on his face.

  
  


_ “This was one of the stupidest things you’ve done ever since we got here,” Sylnan murmured, carefully stitching the tip of Br’aad’s left ear back in place. The younger boy sat on the floor silently, wiping his eyes when he needed to.  _

_ After a few more moments of silence, Sylnan sat back, his hands on his hips, _

_ “Well, you’re all put-together now. You’re welcome.” Muttering a quick ‘thank you’, Br’aad stood up and was about to walk away, but Sylnan grabbed his wrist, _

_ “In the future...Please. Don’t ever do that ever again. If any of these fucks are messing with you about your ears, then you come to me, okay? I’ll take care of them.” _

_ Br’aad nodded and smiled,  _

_ “Goodnight, brother.” _

_ “Goodnight, Br’aad.” _

  
  


“So, what excuse did you use this time?” Sylnan quietly asked, walking up to Br’aad when Taxi had walked away.

“I don’t know, I was just very vague,” Br’aad mumbled, one of his hands going up to touch the stitches in his left ear.

It was silent after that, the brothers staring up at the beautiful night sky. After a long moment, Sylnan spoke up, his voice no louder than a whisper,

“....Did you ever get the urge to do that again, ever since we left the orphanage?”

Br’aad could hear how shaky his brother’s voice was, and he shook his head,

“No, no, I’ve only felt that urge because...y’know, the boys there. I don’t feel it anymore.” Br’aad looked towards Sylnan, concern in his eyes,

“Why? Is something the matter, Syl?

Eyes still trained on the sky, Sylnan shook his head, smiling, albeit a bit sadly,

“No, nothing’s wrong I just…” He shook his head a little, then laughed breathily,

“I can’t seem to explain to you how fucking scared I was seeing you in that bathroom like that. Like, there was so much blood, and then I see you sitting on the counter with the tip of your fucking ear off and I just...it was horrifying.”

Br’aad stayed silent, still looking at his brother, who then looked towards him,

“I mean, you’re still here, and not dead, so I know I shouldn’t be worried anymore but...I guess that’s the downside of having a brother like you, huh?”

“Ugh, shut the fuck up!” Br’aad shoved Sylnan, both brothers laughing. That seemed to lighten the mood a little. Sylnan sighed, smiling, then patted his brother on the shoulder,

“Well, I think we should head to bed if we wanna be energized for the morning. Goodnight, Br’aad.”

“Goodnight, brother.”

And, when Sylnan walked away, if Br’aad noticed faint scars on his brother’s ears, he didn’t point it out, just nodded to himself and walked back to their little abode.


End file.
